


Starlight In My Teeth (Obey Me! Oneshots & Funny thoughts)

by PikaKahvi



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anxiety, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author Might Have A Thing For Biting, Biting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Demon MC, Fluff, Gen, Groping, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Male MC, Mild Blood, Multi, Slight blood drinking, The Author Regrets Nothing, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-24 01:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikaKahvi/pseuds/PikaKahvi
Summary: One sunny morning, Damien, your average male Obey Me MC*, got transported to the Devildom with a cactus themed coffee cup in hand and no fucks to give.*(meaning that I spared no Coolness Points while creating his pretty face, because I'm that much of a loser)I'll have you know that I've never written anything long in my life and had it sound coherent. it's better this way
Relationships: Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. The Chapter List™

**Author's Note:**

> in this little bit, super touch-starved and slightly mean Damien sticks his cold hands under a struggling Mammon's shirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this here's just a list so ya'll can find what part you're looking for more easily

so far, Damien has gone through scenarios like:

1\. this list

2\. Surprise groping Mammon's chest

3\. Being shown as a full picture

4\. Attempting to eat Beel in his sleep

5\. Getting so anxious that his horns and tail finally grew in

6\. Having a picture of his new demon form shown off (work in progress)

7\. Confusing everyone with his newly found tree dwelling snake qualities (currently being imagined)


	2. Cold Hands (Mammon)

Damien's hands get cold when he's tired

He's touch-starved as fuck, and really likes to stick his hands under people's shirts(heehoo abs and tiddies)

Damien would hatch up a detailed plan on how to get some attention, and of course, the best candidate for this plan is Mammon

He saw the opportunity after making the pact, and after Mammon started to spend more time around him.

"Hmnhmmn, how would he react if I groped his pecs when my hands are cold."

Turns out, he'd squeal loudly, freeze for a bit, then start stuttering while an impressive blush spreads on his face.

Mammon would try to scramble away from Damien's icy fingertips, and would probably almost fall over in the process

he'd be too flustered to make any coherent words for a little bit, and he'd be trying to protect his chest from further cold hand attacks

Damien would feel kind of bad after and would apologize with friendly hair touching.

Neither of them are totally not pining at all no, Impossible. They totally are.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thought yall who even read this might want to see my MC

this guy's the reason why I started working out tho, he's that infuriating

also only now do I realize how big his damb head is but you get the point, he's a bastard, a real bitey bastard who I totally don't reflect all my problems(like eating weird stuff) on


	4. Sharp Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lmao I've been wanting to write this ever since I started playing like a week and a half ago

Turns out, Damien and Beel are _both_ the type to try eating stuff while they're asleep, which Mammon learned in the most concerning way possible.

He was having a good sleep, yknow, sleeping, before being rudely awakened by Damien's heel impacting with his shin and almost kicking him off the bed.

"Hey! What the fu-" his thought immediately cut off as he sat up and saw Damien, all cuddled up against Beel, legs tangled and all, which would be bad, but it wasn't the worst part. Oh, no, not at all.

_They were trying to **eat eachother.**_

"What. What the actual fuck!?"

Mammon watched them carefully for a few moments. Damien's teeth were firmly latched onto the middle of Beel's shoulder, and apparently every time Beel tried to bite him back, Damien's teeth would dig further and momentarily ward off any of the demon's attempts to eat him.

He was unsure of what the fuck one should do in the situation. Laugh? Record a little video of the two making sleepy offended sounds as they half-heartedly gnaw on eachother's shoulders? Ask for help? Try to wake them up?

He messed with his hair, thinking tiredly. All of the above, in that order, Mammon decided.

And so, Mammon took a moment to laugh at the sight, and even managed to get a short video. Soon, though, he decided that it might be a good idea to wake them while both of them were still unharmed. He tried to shake them both awake causing Beel to mumble in his sleep and, well. The attempt to wake Damien had an unintended effect.

Damien growled possessively and bit down harder, sharp canines piercing skin and drawing blood. Beel startled awake at the sharp pain and tried to pull away, but got stopped by the wall.

"Fuck, that was not in the plan," Mammon muttered to himself as he watched the just awakened Beel try to figure out what was happening.

He sat up, wincing as the human's canines sank further into his shoulder.

"Mammon?"

And that's the story of how Damien woke up to the two demons trying to dislodge his bloodied teeth from Beel's shoulder at like 3am.

——————

Lucifer sighed tiredly.

"So you didn't think about telling me that they were trying to _**eat**_ _eachother_ _in their sleep_ , _before_ everyone noticed the _blood_ on the human's _mouth_!?"

"I forgo-" Slap! "OW!"

Damien quietly watched everything happen, running his tongue over his teeth. Did they feel more pointed than before?


	5. Surprising, or is it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok so veering off a little but, what if Damien was at least part demon, and was caught visiting his demon grandma?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this one in like a few hours and now I feel like the other chapters could be way better hgnbgjggmfh

While everyone probably thought that Damien was just a Really Chill Dude™, cause yknow, he didn't freak out when he was transported to the Devildom, well, they thought wrong. Or, honestly, not completely wrong, but for the most part, wrong.

Grandma Cordelia, you see, never, ever aged a single year. She looked completely unchanged from her wedding photos, from about fifty years back: even her hair an' all. She'd just say that she had superior genes, and no one ever questioned her.

He fondly remembered the distant lessons on how to do some basic magic, and what to do if he suddenly grew horns. He'd never really felt like it was worth questioning.

She'd disappeared without a trace after Damien's grandfather had passed, about ten years back, only leaving behind a note saying 'I'm going home, feel free to visit!', and that's when his father told him more about everything.

And Damien had finally found her address! He stopped in front of a charming little house surrounded by a beautiful garden full of deadly demonic plants and, surprisingly, rich and sweet scented, blood red roses. Her favorite human world flowers. Damien had no idea they could survive in such a dark place.

His heart felt like it was going to gnaw it's way out of his chest and burst with joy. He anxiously held his finger over the doorbell.

And waited.

And waited, more anxiously.

"Just get inside already, stupid boy." The intricate, dark blue front door opened, revealing glowing golden orange eyes—just like his—and a familiar glee filled, sharp-toothed grin.

Damien stepped through the door, straight into the woman's scarily strong arms, instantly dwarfing her with his superior height.

"Did you finally manage to grow some horns and magic yourself down here, huh?" 

"Actually, grandma, I was kidnapped- ughk!"

Her already close to painful grip tightened around his lowest ribs, and he felt them near the point of snapping. His attempt to wheeze was met with a very small easing of the brutal hug.

"Apologies dear. Did you say 'kidnapped'? By who, and what for?" her questions were turning to a rather horrific tone of seething rage.

"Ah, um, I was picked for the exchange program at RAD, actually... grandma, could you please let me down? I promise, I haven't been killed yet!" which was a lie, but she didn't need to know. Actually, she probably knew it already, with her creepy senses.

"My dear grandson, I love you, but you're an idiot and should shut up while my arms are still around your ribs. Would you like to sit down?" That smile of hers, the one that almost hid the absolute rage she felt, it never failed to terrify him.

"So I'm telling you, you really should do something to help dad hide his tail. He just can't hide that thing in his pant leg forever, yknow," Damien continued updating Cordelia's knowledge on the past ten years of the human world happenings.

"Also, you should really give him a call, yknow. Your very own son is getting quite sad from not hearing from you for a _decade_."

"Has it already been a whole _decade_!? Fuck..."

BEEP! BEEP!

Their catching up was interrupted by Damien's D.D.D. beeping. Not once, or twice, but tens of times.

Oh fuck.

"Grandma, I fucked up. I just fucked up bad."

"You're still just as stupid as the day you knocked yourself out by punching yourself in the face, you know. What did you do?"

"I may have quietly sneaked out from under the protective watch of seven very powerful demons. And they're worried. And some of them are very angry."

"You didn't just fuck up, son. You mega fucked up."

"Please, hide me?"

Cordelia sighed, twirling her dark amber hair around her fingers.

"Hopeless boy. If they find us, I'm disowning you."

A few anxiety filled hours later, a fast, loud, and extremely angry sounding knocking rhythm rung out through the small house, and oh boy, did Damien fear that knock. Damien stared on ahead, head blank from stress, and shoved handful after handful of fresh salad into his mouth in a sad attempt to crunch and munch the stress away.

He heard the door being opened, and some quiet talking, before a roaring "DAMIEN!" pierced his eardrums, along with the more quiet "I'm really disowning you!" from his grandmother.

What was more important right now, was that Damien was frozen from fright, unused to someone really being angry at him.

What would be a better moment to grow into your part demon heritage than this? No time would be better, no way.

So, no better scene for a very angry Lucifer to walk into, than a shaking what-was-supposed-to-be-a-human with two-pronged horns gently curving to wrap around the back of his head and a long, fiery red, snake like tail.

Both of them stared at eachother, shock written on their features. Damien's newly grown tail twitched nervously.

"I'll have you know, I had no idea that I could get a tail, so you can't kill me."

"... We'll talk about it later. Shut up."

Damien gasped, mock offended, then again, actually offended, as he got carelessly dragged back to the House of Lamentation while his grandmother laughed her ass off.

He was yelled at, and also wasn't allowed to do anything fun for a whole week, but at least, as he later learned, he didn't actually get disowned.

——————

I found this real pretty snek pic and thought "yeah that's what his tail's gonna look like" and thus, his pretty scales were born

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao imagine being so anxious that you grow horns and a tail


End file.
